Assassin
by MorePhine
Summary: The world is so loud. He just wanted to get away from it all, everything. That's all he wanted. Escapism he supposed. CaptainSparklez angst fic.


_A/N: Angsty, deathy. Reviews are much appreciated. Constructive critism is great, people._

It was one of those gloomy, dreary Monday nights. There wasn't a storm, there wasn't any rain, it wasn't even that dark, but somehow you knew that it was just a terrible night. The mystery and awe of the night just wasn't there, it was just… miserable. That was exactly how Jordan Maron felt like, sitting at his pew in the church near his apartment. It was completely empty, candles lighting up the room, with a silver crucifix sitting on top of the Alter, beside the gold chalice. He just sat there, not praying, not thinking, just staring at the Alter and it's many sacred items.

He heard footsteps behind him, loud compared to the empty silence in the room, but soft compared to the rest of the world.

A girl walked up to the Alter and looked at the crucifix. She put her hand up as if to touch it, then let it drop back to her side. She turned to the only other breathing being in the room and knelt down beside him, hands in a position as if she was praying, but kept her eyes wide open. She mouthed "Our Father" "Hail Mary" and "Glory Be" each three times, eyes never faltering from the silver crucifix in front of her.

She turned towards Jordan and asked, "Are you religious?"

The young man shook his head no.

"Me neither," She replied.

Jordan looked at her with a surprised look, after all, she had just prayed to the being that she claims to not believe in. She smirked and said, "I pray to no one but myself."

"I see," Jordan replied but couldn't help but be confused.

"Why are you here?" She inquired this time.

"It's quiet."

Jordan couldn't see very well in the dark unlit room, but he could make out the clothing she was wearing. She was wearing dark blue, nearly black jeans and a white tightfitting tank top, showing off her extremely skinny waist. She was wearing a black leather jacket and her hair was short black dyed blue at the tips. Even in this darkness she was wearing dark sunglasses.

"Why are you here?" He asked back.

"I don't have anywhere else I can go," she replied, eyes still on the crucifix. He wanted to see her eyes. He didn't know why, he just did.

"Are you from Los Angeles?" He asked and immediately cringed at how stupid the question must have sounded.

"Not quite the same Los Angeles you're from," she answered.

He looked at her then back to the Alter.

After half an hour or so, the girl got up from the pew, and walked outside into the dreary night. Jordan heard a motorcycle rev a couple of times and the sound of the vehicle driving off. He sighed and got up from his spot and walked onto the busy street of Los Angeles, home.

He never took his car to this church, it didn't feel right. He came to this church to get away from the loudness of the world, and a car just didn't quite have the same mood. Maybe a 458 Italia would make him want to drive it here; hell he'd want to drive that beauty everywhere. He smiled at that thought.

He turned onto a less busy road towards his apartment when he saw a man running frantically away from something, shaking. He could hear a motorcycle behind him stop and someone getting off. He heard a gun cock and jumped to the side only to feel a bullet graze past him onto the shoulder of the man trying to get away.

"P-please Holy Spirit… H-have mercy…" the man plead as red ooze gushed out of his shoulder.

Jordan couldn't move or speak. His instincts kicked into survival mode and knew that if he tried anything, he would be shot on the spot. The second "bang" was through the head, as the man's body limped onto the ground. She threw a card on the ground. On it was a blue dove, bleeding red.

The girl turned around to face the shaking Jordan. He could see the outline of her body against the headlights of the motorcycle.

"Captain, I pray for nothing more than redemption," she said as she took of her sunglasses. He wasn't surprised at what was under.

The last thing he saw was bright blue and amber red.


End file.
